


moontapes

by Hexametaphosphate



Series: Trost High [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, musician!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexametaphosphate/pseuds/Hexametaphosphate
Summary: Levi won't admit it but his next album is a love letter to Eren and his stupid mouth.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Trost High [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. tall walls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what compelled me to come back to writing, but I love this little universe I created and want to come back to it. We'll see how long this lasts, eh? Anyway, welcome to the continuation of October Bites.

Seeing Levi for the first time in five years was almost surreal. In the years that we had been separated he left Trost as a school counselor and finally pursued his music career to fruition. His albums were instant classics embraced by the next generation of impressionable teenagers—the kind of impressionable teenager I was when we met over a decade ago.

I came across his music before I realized it was him, his work posted under the name of moontapes on Spotify without any other information and an obscure, artsy image in lieu of a portrait. You could hear the post-punk influence, the nod to gothic rock, and the passionate ménage à trois between the two and modern electronic music. It was everything I ever wanted, but the second his vocals accompanied the instrumentals my stomach dropped like it was impossibly full of bricks.

For weeks I couldn’t bring myself to listen again. The thirty, maybe forty-five seconds of “tall walls” echoed in my mind the entire time, his voice haunting like a siren beckoning me to come back home to Seattle… to him. I couldn’t stand it and lashed out a few times because of it whenever Mikasa or Armin would call to check up on me. I never explained to them why, I knew they would’ve chastised me for still wanting Levi in my life.

I couldn’t blame them for it. Our relationship was inappropriate, I crossed all kinds of illegal lines to try and get him to give into my desires. Being an idiot with teenage hormones raging through my body at alarming levels made it hard to be sensible—among other things. 

I’m grateful he was determined enough to wait as long as he did in spite of it all.

When I finally listened to the rest of the song, and the rest of the album, that was it. I lied about my reasons to move back and everyone but Mikasa bought it. She looked at me with dark, intense eyes that pierced through my soul as I fibbed right to her face but she didn’t call me out. She did, however, chew me out over a heated phone call the next night for daring to lie without so much as a single flinch. I think it hurt her to be shut out more than anything else.

But for the time being Mikasa was the least of my concerns. All of my attention centered on the man in the basement working away at a new album tirelessly through the midnight hours of a Friday night turned into an early Saturday morning. He tried his best to keep me out of his homemade studio but sometimes I could sneak my way in with food. Tonight was one of those nights.

“If you think for even a moment I’ll let you listen right now just because you brought me food, you’re sadly mistaken,” he warns with a glare resting on his features—the kind of glare that used to scare me when I was a freshman. It doesn’t phase me anymore. In fact, it only made my chest warm with fondness.

Undaunted, I shake my head and smile. “I’m not trying to listen, I promise. Did you really have to pay people to soundproof this place professionally though? Geez. I miss hearing stray lines of lyrics and guitar strums every now and then.”

Levi can’t hide the way his lips twitch, threatening an oncoming smile but he’s quick to cover it up with a big bite from the burrito I made for him. He turns away and faces his computer screen, giving me a front row show of his shoulder as he answers, “Keep complaining and I won't let you listen when I finish either.”

“You can’t do that. Why are you so secretive anyway?” I pause then, a big grin spreading on my lips before I take in another breath to speak. Levi turns his head just as he’s about to take another bite, effectively cutting me off.

“Don’t even say it, it’s none of your business. Don’t you have something better to do than to watch me eat?”

His signature glare is back full force. The wall I had worked so hard to knock down before leaving was rebuilt when I came back six months ago, even higher than it ever was before. But I was never one to let walls keep me out. It was only a matter of time before I got through to him again. Levi knew it too, he just wasn’t ready to admit it.

“I was kind of hoping I’d get to do you but you’ve been down here all night,” I answer as nonchalantly as I can. He chokes on the bite he’s just attempted to swallow. “When are you going to finish up and come to bed? It’s two in the morning.”

Levi’s cheeks flush the faintest shade of pink there is as he averts his gaze. “I’ll finish up soon.”

I smile then. “Can I have a kiss?”

He chews the rest of his bite without giving me much of an expression for me to discern anything from it before wordlessly leaning in and granting the kiss I’ve asked for. It only makes me want to smile more as I return the short, affection peck he gives me.

“Go, before I change my mind and sleep down here instead,” he mumbles, his resolve crumbling ever so slightly right before my eyes as he allows the smallest smile to curve the corners of his lips, placing his headphones over his ears and getting back to work. “I’ll finish my burrito too so don’t even ask me about it later.”

I can’t help but laugh. When I get up to leave I give his shoulder an affectionate squeeze and he reaches up to place his hand over it. I turn my hand over to grasp his and bring it up to my mouth, pressing a kiss against his knuckles. His only response is a quiet huff but it’s enough for me to know he meant it when he said he’d wrap things up quickly.


	2. breaking bricks

As much as I wanted to wrap my arms around him right then and there I had enough patience to wait until he was ready. I still had to wash up for the night anyway. Levi always works hard to keep his obsession with cleanliness in check but I could feel the difference in how he clings me while he’s asleep if I’ve showered before coming to bed; if there’s one thing I loved in the world more than anything else, it was that.

Five years away from home—from him—made me needy as fuck to feel Levi’s presence in my arms. I’d had a couple relationships while I was living in California and they were fulfilling at the time but there was a noticeable difference when I compared how I felt with them to being with Levi. 

Did he date anyone while I was gone? The thought had come up many times but I never had the guts to ask

_Nah, no way. He’s way too closed off for that._

I chuckle at my own train of thought as I finish scrubbing my body clean of all the day’s sweat and dirt.

“What’s so funny?” Levi’s voice carries over the sound of falling water, announcing his presence so suddenly that it catches me by surprise. He was way too good at moving around silently. 

“Fuck, Levi—” I huff, mildly disappointed in myself for allowing him to jump scare me for the nth time. “Nothing.”

Levi narrows his eyes at me just before pulling his shirt off and over his head, the rest of his clothes quickly joining it in the hamper nearby. “Liar. You were thinking about me, weren’t you? What’s so fuckin’ funny?” 

There’s a huge grin on my face as he joins me behind the glass door, under the spray of water. He practically shoves me out of the way but I move in behind him and wrap my arms around his smaller frame. “I was just thinking about how I can’t imagine you being with anyone else,” I finally answer, watching him scoop his favorite sugar scrub—vanilla with sweet hints of honey, a deceptively plain scent that was just as complex as he was under the surface.

It wasn’t quite the thought I had in mind but it was close enough. I wasn’t ready for the answer to my question yet.

“I can’t either. You wear me out enough as it is.” His words would sound harsh to anyone else but I knew he was kidding about the second part. He softens up when he continues, “Why are you trying to imagine me with others? You should be thinking about me with you.”

It’s my turn to get flustered now. “If I thought about being with you any more than I already do I wouldn’t have enough blood flow to my brain. You know my last two brain cells are already having a hard time as it is,” I say with a laugh. He laughs too and it warms my heart.

“Eren.” He turns to face me then and I loosen my arms up to rest my hands at his hips. I can see the warmth in his eyes that he hides all the time peeking through, the smile I’d already had on my lips softening like room temperature butter in a microwave. He flashes a smile of his own and before I know it he’s splashing water from the showerhead in my face. “You’re a terrible liar.”

I laugh again and wipe the water from my eyes, tightening my arms around his waist again shortly after. “I have questions but I’m not ready to ask them.”

My expression must have sobered up and betrayed my previous train of thought because his own expression becomes quite serious in the blink of an eye. There’s a silent understanding in those blue-grey eyes, as if he knows exactly what my question is already and he’s been wondering the same thing. 

“You grew up so much while you were gone, my neck hurts all the time because of you,” he finally says, the seriousness of his expression warming up once more, seemingly attempting to change the subject we were both too afraid to talk about.

“I’ll give you all the neck massages you want, just ask. It’s the least I can do.”

He quirks a brow at me in a playful manner. “Oh? What if that’s not good enough?”

“Then I’ll do whatever it takes to make it right.”

Levi scoffs and worms his way out of my arms to finish washing up. I chuckle and get back to doing the same for myself. We shower together in silence but it’s not at all unpleasant. Any situation where Levi is nearby and naked is never unpleasant, and my body certainly wasn’t good at hiding it. Even if I somehow managed to keep my dick at bay I could never keep the heat from seeping through my gaze at him; he could always feel my gaze whether he was looking or not.

Levi cuts to the chase, just as he always does. “What do you want?”

“A kiss,” I answer without skipping a beat. “Can I have a kiss?”

He finishes rinsing off the last of the soapy suds from his hair and turns to face me as he does, keeping his features nearly blank but there’s just enough in the weight of his gaze that tells me we’re on the same page. “I’ll allow it.”

His tone is ambiguous at best but I’ve spent years learning his language and all of its nuances, I can tell he wants it just as much as I do. Even if I couldn’t tell, the way he responds when I lean in to take the kiss he’s granted me expresses it loudly. I end it far sooner than either of us want, before his tongue can worm its way past my lips. Levi was good at pretending to be disinterested in most situations, but his desires whenever we touched were always so intense that they seemed to fill the air with electricity and a kind of warmth that words couldn’t properly describe.

The scowl he gives me when I pull away and step out of the shower is enough to make me laugh. “Finish up, don’t waste too much water. Save the planet, or something.”

“Jerk.”

“Hey, I asked for _a_ kiss, not to shove my tongue down your throat,” I say as I flash a devious smile and stick my tongue out tauntingly in his direction before drying off. When he steps out and starts to dry himself I can’t help but stare again, tracing the outlines of every curve and plane of his body. “Can I have another kiss?”

The words come out before I knew I was even thinking of saying them, and Levi rolls his eyes before cracking the slightest hint of a smile. “Of course,” he hums his answer, taking the lead this time and giving me a gentle peck. Now it’s my turn to quirk a brow at him.

“You call me a jerk for my short lived kiss, then you kiss me like that? Rude.”

Levi shrugs, an expression of mild delight clear as day on his face as he deposits his used towel in the hamper and leaves for the bedroom. I follow suit, my eyes glued to his backside as he approaches his dresser and grabs his moisturizer. “You can make up for being too tall with a massage, but not just my neck. I want your hands everywhere,” he says as he tosses the bottle in my direction.

“As you wish.” 

I could never hide my eagerness as well as Levi, I’m sure it’s radiating from my body in tangible waves by the time I climb into bed after him. He displays himself across the blankets as if he were some sort of renaissance painting—his delicate face framed by fluffy white pillows, his alabaster skin standing out starkly against the charcoal grey of the comforter.

By the time I’ve positioned myself at his feet and take one of his calves in my hands he’s pulling his phone off the nightstand, the sounds of The Neighbourhood filling the silence of the room softly. When he puts his phone aside again he closes his eyes and begins to relax, the tension that rested within his body beginning to unwind under my touch. He stays like that for a while, barely flinching even as I finish with his calves and come for his thighs next.

He doesn’t show it in his face, but his body gives it away; right before my eyes his cock lies against his stomach, clearly aroused and twitching ever so slightly when I touch his inner thighs. As I inch forward between his legs and grip the outside of his thigh while slipping the other further along towards his groin, my fingers brush against his bottom, his eyes flutter open and he gazes at me with gentle heat burning in his hues. I can tell there’s more to it, but he’s as guarded as ever.

“What are you thinking, Eren?”

“Don’t ask me that. You know damn well what I’m thinking.”

Levi cracks a slight smirk and closes his eyes again, settling down against the pillows once more as he waits for me to work my way over every inch of his flesh. It’s the kind of smirk that you might miss if you blink, but I was getting better at catching them every day.

As a kid I could never be patient or take my time; luckily for both of us I’m not a kid anymore, and Levi was a constant lesson in patience that I was eternally keen on learning. The slow build up was always worth it. Even as I seated myself between his legs to finish his torso and arms I fought my growing urges, though the painful reminder of my own erection flashing through my senses like a lightning strike as it brushes against his own was nearly enough to elicit a groan from my throat.

Our cocks only graze each other briefly as I sit back moments later, giving his side a gentle squeeze. “Turn over for me, babe.”

He does as he’s told, swinging his leg around me to position himself on his stomach, staring up at me from the pillow he hugs beneath his head with a look that says he thinks he’s in control. Is he though? 

_Maybe, maybe not._

I straddle his legs this time and fight hard to push away the thought that my cock rests against the cleft of his ass. Levi behaves for now and allows me to continue without any taunting or squirming; I can feel how badly he needs my hands on his back, all knotted up with the way his shoulders would tense up while focused on his work. 

“I didn’t date anyone,” he admits without warning, my hands slowing to a stop and settling at his sides.

The way I swallow thickly in the seconds before I speak again feels impossibly loud. “Did you want to?”

“I tried, thinking that I needed to move on and dating again might help. Nobody made me feel the way you did.” Levi motions for me to allow him to roll onto his back again and he slips out from under me to sit up straight, his movements absurdly graceful from start to finish. “Did you date anyone?”

I move off my knees to sit cross-legged, furrowing my brows as I think about my words carefully for a moment. “I did, and they were good partners. Well—mostly, one of them was kind of psycho,” I mumble with a nervous chuckle at the memories that flash through my mind. “But I felt the same way you did, about everyone else and you. Nothing felt as good as loving you.”

I’m too nervous to look Levi in the eye but he reaches out to tug at my chin to force me. I expected to see some sort of disappointment, and yet I saw none. His gaze is still guarded but there’s something sweet swirling in his irises—a sweetness reserved for only me. “Good. You needed that, I think.”

“Really?”

Levi nods, continuing, “I was worried you were enamored with me for all the wrong reasons. I didn’t think you knew what love really was, what it actually felt like. Not only that but it was extremely inappropriate. I could have lost my job over you, asshole.”

A sigh of relief leaves my lips and my whole body relaxes, soft laughter following. “I’m sorry, I was an idiot. But I was right. I loved you back then.”

“You did, and you still do,” he replies quietly, the expression on his face tender and completely unguarded for the first time tonight. “I suppose it’s not so bad now, you’ll be thirty in a few years… I would be a bit embarrassed to run into any of my old colleagues though.”

“What? You think they’ll remember me?”

Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You were constantly in trouble, of course they would. All that’s changed since then is you’re less of a baby-faced brat, but not by much.”

“Hey!” It’s my turn to narrow my eyes, but the way he laughs has a smile spreading on my lips like wildfire. “You’re a brat too. More than me sometimes.”

“Maybe.” His vague confirmation is accompanied by a shrug as he looks off. “I like keeping you on your toes. You’re fun to tease, you get so worked up so easily baby.”

“Talk about the pot calling the kettle black,” I scoff as I grab the lotion and crawl out of bed to place it back on his dresser. When I turn back to face him he’s eyeing me hungrily, like a hawk about to grasp its prey in between its talons. “Stop objectifying me, you pig.”

He grins then, an uncommon sight even for me. 

“Make me.”


End file.
